Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Tarafina
Summary: It was just one thing after the other... A never-ending list of things going wrong. :FM Radio:


**Title**: Home Is Where The Heart Is  
**Category**: CSI: NY  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Don Flack/Lindsay Monroe  
**Prompt**: Home  
**Word Count**: 753  
**Summary**: It was just one thing after the other... A never-ending list of things going wrong.

**_Home Is Where The Heart Is  
_**-Drabble-

"The water's not working... again."

His hand clenched around the cell phone he was holding with frustration.

Don rolled his eyes to the ceiling and bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't start cursing.

"Did you call-?"

"They can't send anybody until next week," she interrupted.

"Next week," he repeated, eyes wide with shock and anger.

She sighed and then all was quiet; too quiet.

He knew he'd regret asking, but he did anyway. "What else?"

"Well... The boy from next door was playing baseball and... You know our bedroom window?"

"You're kiddin' me," he groaned, shaking his head.

"He was really sorry. He even cried. I taped some plastic over it; it'll be fine for now. I called to see if we could have it repaired, but they-"

"Lemme guess, they can't come out until next week..." He scowled down at the floor, running a hand through his close-cropped dark hair.

"They're really booked."

"Yeah well, apparently it's baseball season," he muttered.

She chuckled lightly.

"How drafty in there is it?"

"It's really not that bad..."

He cocked a brow. "But...?"

"I found mold."

"Jesus," he cursed.

"The good thing is, the guy said we found it early enough and he should be able to do something about it," she told him optimistically.

He nodded, despite knowing she couldn't see him and the fact that he was grimacing darkly. "Anything else I should know?"

"I think my water broke... I already called an ambulance though, so you don't have to race through traffic like a maniac."

Don leaned away from the wall abruptly, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. "Hell, Lindsay, don't you think you could've mentioned that first?"

"Labor tends to last hours and I thought I'd end on a good note," she replied easily and from as far away as he was, standing in the lab, he knew she was smiling.

"You're insane, you know that?" He grinned to himself.

"I do. And... It sounds like my ambulance is here. So, I'll see you at the hospital. Oh, and I have my bag here with me, so you don't have to pick them up. And I booked a room at a hotel for us to stay in while the house goes through renovations. Oh! And I already called your mom."

Smiling, he started toward his truck outside, dragging his keys from his pocket. "You're a genius, too."

"Hold onto that charm of yours, Detective. You're going to need it in the delivery room."

Smirking, he nodded to himself. "I ever tell you how much I love you, Linds?"

He could hear her breathing get a little heavier and then the voices of the paramedics in the background.

"Every day." He could hear her smile through the phone. "I'll see you at the hospital. More than likely, I'll be the one calling you names at the top of my lungs."

He took the jab with good nature. "I'll keep my ears open."

"Good. I have to go. They're in a rush to get me out of here."

Laughing to himself, he climbed into his truck. "I'll see you soon."

"'Kay. Love you."

"_Ma'am, we really need you to-"_

"I'm hanging up," she told the paramedic. "Did you know the birthing ritual was once-"

The connection was cut off and Don simply smiled to himself as he turned out of the driveway and in the direction of the hospital.

Talking to his wife hadn't started out too promising; their new house seemed to be in worse shape than they knew. With a baby on the way, they'd decided a house was a good investment, only to find that their deal was more of a nightmare than anticipated. And now, Lindsay was in labor and while he knew the next week was covered, there was sure to be more than one problem in the near future. After parking the truck and finding her room, he stepped inside to find a seemingly calm Lindsay Flack lying on a hospital bed, waiting for him. And while he knew there were hours ahead of neither of them being the least bit calm, just seeing her there and knowing their baby was on the way, reminded him that _home _was not the falling-apart house they'd just bought, but wherever the two of them and their son or daughter was. So for now, whatever problems or issues they had going on didn't matter. All his focus was on his family.


End file.
